User talk:Redoalien
Welcome, a New Ben 10 Fan! Welcome to Ben 10 Fan-Fiction! Thanks for your edit to Talk:Zs'Skayr?/@comment-Redoalien-20110404000054. Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the signature button (in the Rich Text Editor). *Don't edit the user page of another user for a major thing. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. If it's just spelling and/or grammar, that's fine! That applies to other users' articles, too! *Before doing anything else, please read the Manual of Style and the Policies. *This isn't a rule, but please get to know the admins! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Binkatong (Talk) 00:08, 4 April 2011 Note: This is an automated message. There may not be an admin logged in right now, so be patient waiting for replies. Megamatrix Dude I was the one who origionally came up with the Megamatrix, so I'm gonna edit the page. User:Tronfan Change the theme All to the mood, Electrify the boys and girls if you would me so kind. 00:38, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Omni-World Opinion Thank you! And that idea for an episode sounds pretty good, actually! Maybe I will make that sometime. For now, lets put that in the Unknown Episodes section. Mathematical! 14:28, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Apology I have to appologize, I Kinda over reacted, I realize that "Mega" is a Term that is Highly Popular, I shouldn't have done that Unless it had the same design. Go ahead add your stuff back. again, sorry. User:Tronfan Change the theme All to the mood, Electrify the boys and girls if you would me so kind. 00:03, April 27, 2011 (UTC) That'll be ok, and again, I'm sorry. User:Tronfan Change the theme All to the mood, Electrify the boys and girls if you would me so kind. 23:47, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Well Total Destruction: The Video Game needs its level's titled. Json1233 14:25, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it is abou the free time blog. Json1233 21:13, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Great work of the titlesJson1233 21:46, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Permission granted. Remember: Omni-World takes place in the Ambura system, another UNIVERSE. This is very important to the Omni-World plot. [[User:AncientMinisterz|''Oh truck.]] 07:07, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Tennyson Force Wiki You don't need to make a wiki for your series. This is big enough. That's big overkill. In fact, you can request that a Wikia Staff member delete your wiki if you don't want it anymore. [[User:Roads|---****--- ''Roads]] (B-T- -T) 18:00, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Can you think of any plot ideas for the video game titles you added. Json1233 00:52, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Sure Go right ahead, good plots too, i will have to re word them.Json1233 17:55, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Any Ideas? Do you have any ideas for episodes like the ones from the original Ben 10 series? Json1233 04:24, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey How have ou been doing lately? Json1233 14:47, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Check out! Check out this wiki now! Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 05:02, May 22, 2011 (UTC) P.S: That was your wiki. Re:Permission Yeah! That picture looks AWESOME. A wikia! NO ONE WILL EVER KNOW! 17:15, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Could I? I could be apart of your game, i'm the next generation after Ben,my name's Jonathan. I only have 32 aliens,the original 35 that Ben had when UA started excluding Jonwolf,Jonmummy,and Jonvictor. Also,there's Ned,who's an anodite,it doesn't show it yet but by my 8th episode in 2 Fridays,I'll have 3 other,one is Emma who's a special anodite who has a purple color of anodite powers,Andreas who has powers like Jake has in Adventure Times,and Will who beholds the Megamatrix (or Osmosian, whichever he agrees to). My series is Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed. Jonathan (Talk - Blog - ) 03:58, June 1, 2011 (UTC)﻿﻿ RE: Spam Deleted. Thanks for telling me, Redo. I'll block the creator for spamming and using profanity (at the same time). [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 21:10, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Apostrophe Why do you use the slanted apostrophes (`) instead of the ones that are normally used? (') It seems strange. I'm just wondering. Is it a habit because you learned it in computer class or something? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 16:53, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Ben 10 Fanfiction: The Ultimate Game Are you going to respond on your blog refering to BTFF: The Ultimate Game? I think it is really cool, and I want my aliens in it too. If you have all places taken, just tell it. Omernoy121 (Talk - Blog - ) 07:50, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Ultimate Game Hello,why are you not answering my request for your game? If all places is taken,just tell. Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 07:59, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Um Do you have a series? If so can you name a few made up aliens from it? DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BHAAAA! 01:17, June 9, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson A few question 1.Is Ben and Charmcaster in your series a couple? 2.What about Julie? Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 13:39, June 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Crossover Well, that would be a good idea. As for the fact that both of our series involve Ben, I confirmed on BTMT's page that all series here are canon in some way to BTMT. Either they happen at the same time, but in different places, or they're in different crosstime worlds, or they're in completely different realities! Yours is only another crosstime world. How about you give me a slightly-more-detailed-than-ususal summary of your idea, and I'll write out the dialogue for it. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 22:33, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Chat! http://xat.com/JHEP Lets chat now! I love to talk to you about your amazing series. Jonathan (Talk - Blog - ) 01:22, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ben10 and charmcaster Hey do you remember the last time we talked about ben10 and charmcaster!